Aïshite subete nakushite
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: [En cours]Chapitre 3 up ! le titre signifie après avoir aimé et tout perdu ... C'est impossible à résumer donc venez lire, please 12 Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Hina Maxwell

**Titre : **Aïshite subete nakushite

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages de Gundam m'appartiennent, et oui, j'en ai de la chance !_

Quatre : hum hum désolé de te le dire mais c'est faux … tu ne fais que nous emprunter … 

_T'es sur de toi ?_

Oui, désolé … 

_Bouh … alors on m'a mentit. Donc voilà c'est dit ils ne sont pas à moi …_

**Genre :** Des mystères, de la confusion, de la romance aussi … tout ça quoi

**Couples :** Déjà je peux vous dire qu'il en a … je peux aussi dire que ce sont des couples habituels … maintenant à vous de voir …

**Prologue**

_Un rire trouble le silence, un rire clair et joyeux … Là dans cette ruelle une petite fille rit aux éclats, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltant autour d'elle. Elle semble avoir à peine 7 ans, elle suit une silhouette dans les rues sombres de la colonie la plus pauvre._

_Autour d'elle tout est délabré, en ruines, sales … elle-même porte des vêtements usés mais elle ne s'en soucis pas. Elle continue à suivre cette silhouette plus grande qu'elle, une silhouette dont on ne sait pas si elle est masculine ou féminine. _

_Cessant de rire elle tourne la tête vers sa droite pour apercevoir une deuxième silhouette qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à la première mais dans ce début de matinée on ne distingue pas très bien, peut-être au contraire sont-elles bien différentes … _

_Un sourire vient naître sur ses lèvres et ses yeux bruns s'emplissent de joie, son sourire s'élargit encore, pour elle rien ne compte plus que ces deux silhouettes qui semblent la protéger._

_La première silhouette se détourne et lui sourit, un sourire radieux lui aussi, puis elle aperçoit la deuxième et va la rejoindre. Dans la lumière naissante toutes deux se découpent du paysage délabré autour d'elle. _

_Là, côte à côte, elles se ressemblent beaucoup, mais la petite fille n'y fais pas attention et continue son chemin, sachant que désormais ces deux anges gardiens sont là pour la protéger, de tout son cœur elle souhaite qu'ils soient tous les trois toujours ensemble … _

_Malheureusement le destin n'a que faire du souhait d'une petite fille …_

_Les années ont passé et aujourd'hui ils ne vivent plus dans la rue mais dans une belle église, la première silhouette est devenue un jeune garçon plein d'entrain et de vie … la petite fille a elle aussi grandit, ses cheveux blonds sont désormais réunis dans une jolie natte dont elle est très fière …parce que le jeune garçon en a une aussi … c'est une chose de plus qu'ils partagent … _

_Ils sont tous les trois heureux, la petite fille a toujours ses anges gardiens auprès d'elle, c'est tout ce qu'elle demande … le Père de cette église est très gentil, ils l'adorent … Pour eux ce lieu est un refuge, c'est leur foyer, c'est là que vit leur famille … _

_Ils ont chacun une petite croix chrétienne, elle symbolise le sacrifice du Christ a dit le Père de cette église … ils ne comprennent pas cela, eux il ne croit pas en Dieu, mais les gens dans l'église oui alors ils ne disent rien …pour eux cette croix est le seul objet qu'on leur a jamais offert, elle est importante …_

_La petite fille adore sa croix et garde toujours sa chaîne autour de son cou, toujours … parce que c'est un cadeau et parce que ces anges gardiens l'ont aussi …_

_De nombreuses fois le rire cristallin de la petite file retentit dans la petite église, elle sourit encore et encore … le petit garçon est inséparable de la deuxième silhouette, ils sont toujours ensembles … et toujours ils veillent sur la petite fille … _

_Mais vient le jour où la petite fille ne rit plus, non c'est un silence inquiétant qui règne …_

_Un cri déchire le silence, la douleur et la souffrance contenue dans ce cri perse les cœurs … c'est un cri de pur désespoir … _

_D'autres cris retentissent suivis de près par des détonations sonores, puis les cris continuent … _

_Dans la nuit retentissent les cris provenant de l'église … dans la nuit un point oranger grandit … l'église brûle …_

_Encore des cris … de ceux qui sont dans l'église … de ceux qui veulent les aider … de ceux qui pleurent leur désespoir … _

_Au petit matin les flammes se sont taries mais elles laissent derrière elle que des ruines … la si belle église n'est plus que cendres et ruines … _

_Là au milieu de ce paysage dévasté le petit garçon laisse quelques larmes échappées même s'il ne le doit pas … mais après tout il est seul, personne pour voir sa faiblesse … alors il peut se laisser un peu aller …_

_Il n'y plus de trace de la petite fille … l'autre silhouette a disparut dans les flammes … il est seul désormais … _

_Il serre dans sa main droite la chaîne qui pend à son cou, cette petite croix qui lui rappelle tant de souvenirs … il hurle, son désespoir, sa peine, sa solitude … _

_Maintenant que le destin a fait son œuvre et qu'il est seul il ne doit pas rester là, cela ne sert plus à rien … alors le petit garçon se relève et tourne le dos au champ de ruines … _

_Sa silhouette se découpe dans le soleil levant comme des années auparavant … cette fois on peut voir sa natte suivre le moindre de ses mouvements … ses yeux d'une couleur étrange … améthyste lui avait-on dit … se pose une dernière fois sur les ruines puis il détourne le visage et part … _

_Le petit garçon ne revint pas sur ces ruines et jamais plus on ne vit les trois enfants se promener en riant … Le temps continua sa course et les années s'écoulèrent …_

_**A suivre …** _

Blabla de l'auteur : Voilà donc une nouvelle fic de Gundam que je commence …

Je sais que c'est court mais comme c'est un prologue je ne voulais pas qu'il soit trop long …

Elle ne révèle pas grand chose de la fic à venir mais elle apporte quand même une multitude de petit détail qui auront leur importance, je vous promets qu'au fil des chapitre ce prologue deviendra bien plus clair pour vous …

A très bientôt …


	2. Découverte

**Auteur : **Hina Maxwell

**Titre :** Aïshite subete nakushite

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages de Gundam m'appartiennent, et oui, j'en ai de la chance !_

Quatre : hum hum désolé de te le dire mais c'est faux … tu ne fais que nous emprunter … 

_T'es sur de toi ?_

Oui, désolé … 

_Bouh … alors on m'a mentit. Donc voilà c'est dit, ils sont pas à moi …_

**Genre :** Des mystères, de la confusion, de la romance aussi, un peu d'humour en passant … tout ça quoi

**Couples :** Déjà je peux vous dire qu'il en a … je peux aussi dire que ce sont des couples habituels … maintenant à vous de voir …

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nienna-lo :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a fais très plaisir - … J'espère que la suite te plaira même si elle est un peu en décalé par rapport au prologue, enfin tu verra bien … Hina

**Selann Yui : **Je vois pas ce que je peux rajouter là, tout est dit dans ta review, pas besoin de réponse .. Moi

**Mytiane :** Lol .. ta review m'a beaucoup plu .. des promesses que des promesses je sais alors je les tiens et te laisse lire la suite .. j'espère que mon style d'écriture te plaira encore … Hina

**Ptite clad :** Merci, puisque tu voulais une suite je te laisse aller la lire en espérant qu'elle te plaira comme le prologue t'a plu ! Allez à bientôt Hina

**Iriachan :** C'est vrai que c'est court mais c'était voulu, pour laisser planer un peu le suspense et puis .. enfin tu verra bien ! J'espère que ça te plaira, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes impressions, une review fais toujours plaisir - .. Hina

**Kaorulabelle :** Clair, net, précis. Je suis tout à fait de ton avis. A bientôt j'espère Hina

**Ririn67 :** Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que la fic entière te plaira en fait. A bientôt Hina.

**Note :** les paroles _en italique_ sont les pensées d'Heero et celle _en italique gras_ sont celles de Duo, voilà maintenant bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aïshite subete nakushite **

_**Chapitre 1 : Découverte**_

_En AC 195 dans une base d'Oz en Russie_

Il courait, il fallait qu'il sorte de là et vite. Heero et lui avait été envoyé en mission en Russie une semaine plus tôt. C'était une mission de routine, ne nécessitant pas l'utilisation des gundams, une infiltration puis un petit vol de document, une vraie routine pour eux. Mais à un moment ils avaient été repérés et devaient maintenant sortir de là très vite. Heero avait pu les pirater et ainsi prendre ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, leur mission était donc accomplie.

Il vit Heero se tourner pour tirer quelques balles allant atteindre quelques soldats dans son dos. Il n'y fit même pas attention et continua à courir quand soudain un éclat brillant par terre retint son attention.

Il se pencha pour prendre l'objet et découvrit une longue chaîne avec une petite croix en argent pendant au bout. A cette vue son cœur se serra, cela ressemblait beaucoup à …

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus quand une balle lui effleura le bras. Il se remit à courir, serrant la petite croix près de son cœur, peut-être y avait-il un espoir, peut-être …

Heero s'étonna de voir son partenaire ralentir mais n'en montra rien et continua à tirer sur les soldats les poursuivant. Au bout de dix minutes ils avaient atteint la forêt se situant près de la base, ils continuèrent à courir malgré la neige et le froid.

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une base ennemie alors qu'on était poursuivis ? _

_Il aurait pu se faire tuer … baka … fais attention à toi je ne supporterais pas de te perdre … _

La neige freinait leur progression, mais au bout d'une demi-heure de course ils purent enfin apercevoir ce qui serait leur planque pour quelques jours. C'était une petite cabane située en plein milieu d'une forêt, la neige bloquant l'accès à la porte montrait qu'elle devait être inhabitée depuis longtemps.

En effet en y entrant ils purent trouver le nécessaire ainsi qu'une bonne couche de poussière, mais mis à part ce petit détail la cabane était confortable. _**Pour une fois que la planque est potable**, _pensa le natté,** _j'espère qu'on pourra y rester un peu … _**

Il ne put s'interroger plus longtemps car le soldat parfait se trouvait devant lui, lui bloquant le passage pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Son regard froid et déterminé se posa sur Duo et il prit la parole, d'une voix froide ne montrant rien du trouble qui le hantait.

« Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ?"

"C'est super Hee-chan tu sais faire une phrase entière sans 'hn', il faut vite que je le note dans le calendrier, ce jour pourrait devenir une fête nationale non ?"

"Baka !"

"Ah ben non je me suis réjouit trop vite, finalement tu ne sais faire que des monos-phrases … Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais je vais prendre une bonne douche parce qu'avec tout ce froid là dehors et pis toute cette neige qu'il y a partout moi je suis gelé alors … Ja ne ! »

_Il n'a même pas répondu, encore une fois il a esquivé la question mais c'est pas pour autant que je n'aurai pas ma réponse… _

_**Ouf, je m'en suis sorti avec mes pitreries mais je sens que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là … et puis cette chaîne ce ne serait-pas ? … Non impossible … et pourtant … Bon de toutes façons c'est pas le moment de s'interroger sur ça, à la douche !**_

Duo claqua la porte de la salle de bain et se précipita sous le jet brûlant, éloignant ses sombres pensées tandis qu'Heero installait son laptop dans ce qui servait de salon.

Pendant que la voix de Duo s'élevait de la salle d'eau, massacrant une de ses chansons favorites, Heero commença son rapport sans ses préoccuper du baka natté. Malgré cela il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer totalement sur ce qu'il faisait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ! … Je ne devrais pas y penser mais je n'arrive pas à oublier son visage quand il s'est arrêté … toi si joyeux et si souriant te voir si emplis de tristesse m'a fait mal … La tristesse ne te va pas Duo, toi tu es fait pour briller, ton sourire est si beau, ton âme aussi, non la tristesse n'est pour toi … Qu'est-ce qui te fait souffrir Duo ? Dis le moi … Je suis peut-être le soldat parfait, je ne suis pas Quatre pour pouvoir te comprendre, je ne suis pas Wufeï qui peut te détendre, je ne suis pas Trowa qui comprend dans son silence, je suis juste moi, juste un soldat amoureux qui voudrais t'aider … _

Heero avait cessé depuis quelques minutes déjà de taper son rapport, il n'arrivait de toutes façons pas à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à Duo, le seul mot qu'il aurait pu prononcer aurait été Duo …

_Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi Duo, je ne suis plus bon à rien dès que je me laisse aller à penser à toi … même si c'est dur et que je ne le veux pas je dois arrêter de penser à toi …_

Tout à ses pensées Heero ne s'était pas aperçut que le bruit d'eau avait cessé depuis longtemps déjà, il n'entendis pas non plus Duo sortir de la salle de bain et s'arrêter à la porte du salon. En effet quand il sortit de la salle de bain il fut étonné de ne pas entendre Heero taper sur son « machin infernal » ; c'est donc les cheveux ruisselants encore et une serviette autour de la taille qu'il s'arrêta devant la porte du salon pour observer son compagnon d'arme.

_**Tiens il ne tape pas son rapport, ni rien du style, il est juste … perdu dans es pensées ! … Il a l'air si fragile comme ça, son visage exprime tellement d'émotions que le contraste entre maintenant et habituellement en est presque effrayant … Tu as l'air si triste Hee-chan, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans un tel état ? **_

Relevant la tête Heero aperçut enfin Duo.

_Kimi-sama ! … Duo comment veux-tu que je soit concentré quand je te vois comme ça ? … Il n'a qu'une toute petite serviette et il est même pas sec, kyah, je vais lui sauter dessus … calme toi Yui, tu ne dois pas sauter sur ton compagnon … ne pas sauter sur Duo, ne pas sauter sur Duo, ne pas sauter sur Duo … _

_**Et bien il a pas l'air bien le soldat parfait, il me fixe avec … désir ? … Non, Maxwell te fais pas d'illusion il doit être fatigué ou quelque chose comme ça … **_

« Hee-chan ? »

Devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon Duo s'avança doucement vers lui, Heero continuant à le fixer en se répétant ses mantras _« ne pas sauter sur Duo, ne pas passer sa main dans ses cheveux ça pourrait paraître suspect, ne pas suivre cette goutte des yeux… » _.

N'étant plus qu'à un mètre à peine d'Heero, Duo tenta une fois encore de l'appeler, une fois encore Heero se contenta de le fixer et se répétant ses mantras.

« Hé man ça va ? … Hee-chan ? … HEERO !"

Devant le cri poussé par Duo, Heero recula tant et si bien qu'il finit par tomber de sa chaise. D'une parce qu'il ne s'était pas aperçut que Duo était si près, de deux parce que justement comme il était près son cri lui a explosé quelque peu les tympans et de trois parce qu'il ne voulait pas sauter sur Duo et donc qu'il voulait mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et l'américain.

Le pauvre japonais se retrouva par terre, l'air incrédule et clignant des yeux comme une chouette parce qu'il n'avait pas bien compris ce qui venait de ce passé, tout en se récitant toujours ses mantras.

Alors que Duo ne pu s'empêcher d'être plié en deux devant un tel spectacle et tentait en vain de ne pas s'écrouler de rire, littéralement cette fois.

Si une personne avait vu la scène elle n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux en premier lieu puis se serrait à son tour écrouler de rire. Quoiqu'il en soit il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette pièce.

Tout à coup Heero vira au rouge tomate trop mûre en fixant Duo la bouche ouverte, imitant cette fois la carpe. Duo cessa de rire et s'aperçu que quand on s'écroule de rire et qu'on a qu'une petite serviette autour de la taille cette traîtresse ne reste pas en place, résultat Duo se retrouvait en tenue d'Adam devant un Heero jouant les carpes à la perfection ( de toute façon quand on est le soldat parfait on se doit de tout faire à la perfection, non ? ).

Duo récupéra sa serviette et se précipita dans la chambre pour se changer, il affichait une jolie teinte de homard trop cuit, laissant Heero seul dans la pièce. La porte de la chambre claqua et une minute plus tard la porte de la salle de bain claqua. En effet Heero s'était précipité sous la douche et venait de tourner le bouton d'eau froide à fond.

La fin de la journée s'écoula doucement pour nos deux pilotes, chacun essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé. Mais comme chacun sait plus on essaye de ne pas penser à une chose et plus on y pense. C'est donc dans une suite de rougissement et d'hésitation que passa les quelques heures les séparant encore de la nuit.

Duo chercha des couvertures chaudes tandis qu'Heero avait fait un feu qu'il alimentait régulièrement. Les nuits d'hiver en Russie étant rude ils avaient été décidé, au vue du nombre restreint de couverture, qu'ils partageraient un lit.

_Je vais devoir passer la nuit avec lui, dans le même lit … ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, quand il manque de place au cours d'une mission c'est toujours le cas mais là … Ah, il est bien loin le soldat parfait, « aucun sentiments » mon œil oui ! _

_**Nous allons passer la nuit ensemble et bien c'est pas gagné après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure … enfin dès qu'on aura rejoint les autres il faudra que je vérifie la chaîne … **_

Duo observa la chaîne plus attentivement. Elle était en argent et représentait la mort du Christ, ce Jésus auquel Duo ne croyait pas mais qui lui rappelait tant de choses …

_**Cette croix, elle y ressemble tant, mais les années ont passé c'est impossible … **_

Et pourtant … et pourtant il veut y croire … croire que le destin n'a peut-être pas tout pris, qu'il reste encore quelque chose …

_**Dès notre retour je chercherais si elle a un lien et si c'est le cas comment elle a pu arriver ici, en Russie, en plein milieu d'une base d'Oz, est-ce que … non comment serais-ce possible ? **_

Duo secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées, ce n'était pas le moment. Remettant en place son masque de Joker il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon en hurlant :

« Hee-chan j'ai faim ! »

Le japonais soupira puis ferma son ordinateur pour aller préparer quelque chose à manger avant que l'américain ne se décide à le faire et ainsi mettre la cuisine sans dessus dessous.

_Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais je n'oublie pas pour autant Duo, pour l'instant je préfère ne rien te dire et rester le soldat parfait mais ce n'est que partie remise … _

_Bon maintenant aux fourneaux … Duo déteint vraiment sur moi, c'est désespérant T.T … _

La fin de leur séjour en Russie se déroula sans encombre si ce n'est les « baka » et les « omae wo korosu » et les « mais bien sur moi aussi je t'aime mon chou ! ». La première nuit fut la plus difficile pour chacun, le souvenir de l'après-midi et de la mission encore trop présent dans leurs esprits, mais finalement chacun remis son masque et joua son rôle à la perfection sans jamais en reparler.

C'est donc cinq jours après la fin de leur mission qu'ils purent enfin quitter la Russie et ses terres froides pour aller rejoindre leurs compagnons d'armes dans le sud de la France.

Dans l'avion les y amenant Heero resta penché comme à son habitude sur son laptop tandis que Duo resta étonnement silencieux, tournant dans ses mains une petite croix pendant au bout d'une longue chaîne le tout en argent.

_**Une fois qu'on serra en France j'en aurais le cœur net, je saurais enfin si c'est bien toi, si c'est toi je t'en prie attends moi je t'ai presque trouvé, je te retrouverais … **_

_A suivre …._

Hina : Voilà, le chapitre 1 est bouclé, il aura été long à faire …

Heero : Tu me fais passer pour quoi là !

Hina : Ben, pour un amoureux transis ?

Heero : Je parle pas de ça mais de mon imitation de la carpe !

Hina : Ouais ben tu vas pas te plaindre quand même vu la raison pour laquelle tu étais une carpe …

Heero : Hn

Duo : Il se remet au monosyllabe ! Enfin bon tu vas me mettre avec mon Hee-chan hein ? dis ?

Hina : Tu me connais non ?

Duo : ben justement …

Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï : et nous, on est où ?

Hina : râlez pas on vous voit bientôt..

Wufeï : t'es plutôt intérêt onna !

Hina : Calme-toi sinon je te case avec Rélena ! Bon allez sont jamais content ceux là, ja ne !

**Petite note :** Pour ceux qui veulent savoir la signification du titre ils peuvent me la demander je me ferais un plaisir de la leur dire, sur ce Ja ne !


	3. Inquiétude

**Auteur : **Hina Maxwell

**Titre :** Aïshite subete nakushite

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam m'appartiennent, et oui, j'en ai de la chance !

Quatre : hum hum désolé de te le dire mais c'est faux … tu ne fais que nous emprunter … 

_T'es sur de toi ?_

Oui, désolé … 

_Bouh … alors on m'a mentit. Donc voilà c'est dit ils sont pas à moi …_

**Genre :** Des mystères, de la confusion, de la romance aussi, un peu d'humour en passant … tout ça quoi

**Couples :** Déjà je peux vous dire qu'il en a … je peux aussi dire que ce sont des couples habituels … maintenant à vous de voir …

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sailor Sayuri :** lol .. ta review m'a fait rire aussi … le premier chapitre était délibérément drôle mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, en tout cas pas autant que le premier ! Enfin bon tu verras bien, bye Hina

**Lihiel :** J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite … Quant à savoir s'ils finiront ensemble et bien tu me connais non ? Pas la peine d'en dire plus si ce n'est que je suis une farouche partisante de ce couple. Le titre signifie : Après avoir aimé et tout perdu …

Il s'expliquera au fur et à mesure de la fic …

A bientôt Hina

**Shirna :** Kikoo la puce, la suite ? Et bien la voilà ! Qui Dudule croit avoir trouvé ? Si je te réponds quelqu'un ça t'aide pas hein ? Et bien tout ce que je peux dire c'est tu verras bien !

Merci pour tes encouragements, à très bientôt j'espère

Hina

**Ptite clad :** Ouais Heero a du courage de s'être retenu moi à sa place … enfin bon malheureusement je n'étais pas à sa place … voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Bonne lecture à bientôt Hina

**Nienna-lo :** Ah la fameuse histoire de la chaîne et bien elle va s'expliquer au fur et à mesure comme tout le reste ;-) …

Deux semaines sans ordi ! Je t'admire moi je n'aurais pas pu tenir, c'est sur que tu as dû avoir beaucoup à lire, allez je te laisse lire !

A bientôt Hina

**Note :** les paroles _en italique_ sont les pensées d'Heero et celle _**en** **italique gras**_ sont celles de Duo, voilà maintenant bonne lecture !

**Aïshite subete nakushite **

_**Chapitre 2 : Inquiétude **_

« QUAT-CHAN ! »

Une tornade brune répondant au nom de Duo ouvrit la porte dans un grand bruit en hurlant le nom de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier arriva bien vite pour sauter dans les bras du brun sous l'œil jaloux du soldat parfait.

« AlorsvousavezfaitbonvoyageComments'estpassélamissionetvotreplanque

T'espasblesséetilfaisaitpastropfroidlàbas…"

"Calme Quat-man … Le voyage était pas terrible mais bon sinon la mission était impec, la planque bah c'était une planque des mads quoi … J'suis pas blessé et il faisait super froid mais bon on a fait avec … Maintenant j'suis crevé Quat alors je vais aller me pieuter … »

Quatre regarda son meilleur ami aller se coucher avec un air ahuri, d'habitude Duo allait manger avant toutes choses puis embêtait Wufeï ou Heero, jamais il n'allait se coucher si vite. Quatre fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers Heero pour l'interroger du regard mais ce dernier ne fit que hausser les épaules d'un air dégagé.

Alerté par le silence Wufeï sortit de sa chambre. Il observa Quatre puis Heero.

« Maxwell n'est pas là ?"

"Si, il est … parti se coucher."

"A quatre heure de l'après-midi ? Il est blessé ou malade ?"

"Non, juste … fatigué."

"Maxwell, fatigué ? Par Nataku merci, un peu de calme !"

"Wufeï !"

"Oh, ça va … »

Wufeï préféra un replis stratégique devant le ton employé par l'arabe : s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner, au moins là il espérait avoir la paix. Une pensée traversa quand même son esprit avant qu'il ne referme sa porte : « je me demande bien ce qu'il prend à Maxwell, c'est pas son genre ça … ». Puis voyant l'air soucieux de Quatre et celui faussement dégagé d'Heero il préféra reporté ses interrogations à plus tard. En effet il savait depuis longtemps que Duo était un être surprenant et que bientôt il serait comme l'es toujours. S'il restait préoccupé alors il irait le voir, il essayerait de le faire parler ou à défaut de le faire parler il tenterait de le faire rire. Il redeviendrait sa victime favorite, lui crierait et le poursuivrait comme avant et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Il laissa là ses pensées pour se replonger dans son livre espérant avoir un peu de tranquillité jusqu'au dîner pour pouvoir finir son livre. En effet il avait bientôt finit et ne voulait pas que Duo lui pique son livre avant qu'il ne soit parvenu au bout, il s'était arrêter en plein combat entre Kyô et Chinmei dans Samouraï Deeper Kyô ( ndl : lol, je vois bien Wufeï en train de lire ce manga et encourager l'un ou l'autre en espérant que personne ne le surprendra en plain combat … hum … donc sur ce petit délire perso reprenons la fic ! )

Heero préféra ne pas s'interroger plus longtemps et s'installa dans le salon pour brancher son cher pc. Il entreprit comme à son habitude de faire des recherches sur les activités d'oz mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Toutes ses pensées restaient tournées vers une seule personne, Duo.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Duo ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de monter dans ta chambre directement de retour d'une mission …pas sans avoir embêter Chang, parler avec Winner de tout de qu'il s'est passé et avoir essayé de m'empêcher de travailler …_

_Je sais que tout à un rapport avec cette mission, quoique tu puisses en dire je vois bien que tu n'es plus tout à fait le même depuis que nous sommes sortis de cette base …_

_Ton sourire, ton rire, tous tes gestes semblent à la fois plus joyeux et plus forcé, comme angoissé par quelque chose … _

_Je sais que ma mission est importante mais je te laisserais pas t'en sortir comme ça, je chercherais ce que tu as et je le trouverais, foi de Perfect soldier …_

Coupant le fil de ses pensées Heero secoua la tête et repris ses recherches non sans avoir jeté un bref regard dans la direction qu'avait pris l'américain peu avant.

Quant à Quatre il rejoignit la cuisine pour préparer tranquillement le repas malgré son inquiétude pour son meilleur ami. Il avait bien remarqué que son meilleur ami lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était.

Son empathie ne lui était d'aucune d'aide pour plusieurs raisons. En effet il se refusait à essayer de lire dans le cœur de ses amis et même s'il l'avait voulu il n'avait jamais pu lier en Duo. Les choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu lire était ce que l'américain laissait transparaître dans des moments de colère et encore à ses moments là ce que Quatre pouvait ressentir n'était que ce que Duo voulait bien laisser transparaître.

Alors Quatre s'inquiète pour cet ami qui refuse de se laisser aider, il s'inquiète et se promet d'aller le voir dès que possible.

Trowa quant à lui est resté immobile sur sa chaise, lisant toujours son journal. Il est resté immobile quand l'américain est rentré puis quand ce dernier est parti dans sa chambre, il n'a pas bougé, n'a rien dit. Enfin pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas c'est ce qu'on pourrait dire.

Mais ceux qui le connaissent aurait vu l'esquisse de sourire qu'il a eu quand ses compagnons sont rentrés de mission ainsi que ce petit éclat dans ses yeux. Ils auraient vu le léger plissement sur son front quand l'américain est parti ainsi que le léger tressaillement sur ses mains. Ils auraient vu la petit lueur d'inquiétude tapis au fond de ses yeux comme ils auraient certainement remarqué qu'il lisait désormais la même phrase depuis dix minutes.

Mais il n'y eut personne à ce moment là pour voir Trowa se faire la promesse secrète d'aller voir l'américain plus tard, quand Quatre l'aurait fait, quand Wufeï aurait cherché un peu et quand Heero aura cesser quelque peu de le regarder sans cesse dès qu'il croit que personne ne peut le remarquer.

Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il va le voir, juste pour qu'il sache que s'il veut parler il est là pour l'écouter, entre eux c'est devenu un rituel. Ils ont appris à se comprendre sans un mot, ils appris à apprécier le silence ou l'exubérance de l'autre. Ils ont appris à s'apprécier en frère tout simplement et à se comprendre.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Duo s'allongea sur son lit. Ses bras derrière sa tête, il réfléchissait à tout ce que sa découverte impliquait.

_**Si j'ai raison alors toute cette recherche prendra fin, après tout ce temps, enfin je l'aurai retrouver… je n'ai jamais été si proche de mon but, depuis si longtemps que je te recherche … Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps, depuis ce jour maudit il y a des années …**_

**Flash back**

_Le petit garçon s'éloigne des ruines où il a tout perdu…Il ne veut plus les voir, elles font trop mal, elles rappellent trop de bons souvenirs... mais aussi renferment son pire cauchemar._

_Le petit garçon a mal, il n'est pas blessé, non, c'est son cœur qui saigne …Mais il fait essai de ne pas y penser, d'oublier cette douleur et il s'éloigne sans plus se retourner … _

_Le temps passe et le petit garçon ère dans les rues sales de L2, il est seul et ne sourit plus, le sourire il l'a perdu comme il a perdu tout le reste … Il est passé le temps où il aimait se promener dans les rues, il est parti avec **eux** …Désormais il a tout perdu …_

_Pourtant il lui reste encore une chose et un espoir … cette chose c'est sa croix qu'il a toujours et qui est devenu un souvenir précieux mais douloureux … son espoir, le seul qu'il est, c'est elle …_

_Oui, elle …cette petite fille qui n'est peut-être pas morte comme les autres, cette petite fille qui vit peut-être quelque part …_

_Alors le petit garçon se fait une promesse…_

_Il promet de la retrouver car dans son cœur il sait qu'elle vit encore alors il se fait cette promesse, celle de la retrouver coûte que coûte…_

_Il se promet de tout faire pour la retrouver, tout …_

_Le petit garçon quitte L2 avec le sourire car désormais il a l'espoir, il a un but et il sourit à ce but, à cet espoir …_

**Fin du Flash back**

Duo se releva, secouant la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs du temps où il était encore sur L2. Il se leva et pris son sac pour le poser sur son lit. Il sortit calmement ses affaires pour les ranger et une fois le sac vide il le renversa et le secoua un peu.

Une longue chaîne en tomba et la prit délicatement. Doucement, presque tendrement, il se mit à la faire tourner entre ses doigts puis il saisit la petit croix, la tourna et observa la petite inscription que l'on pouvait y lire.

En effet, gravé finement derrière la croix on pouvait lire trois lettres. Trois initiales sans doute et l'inscription semblait datée d'un temps lointain. Duo passa son doigt sur les trois lettres, en redessinant les contours comme pour s'en imprégner totalement.

Son visage se fit rêveur puis reprit un air plus sérieux, un air déterminé.

**_Je dois savoir si c'est bien ta chaîne …_**

Duo reposa la chaîne sur son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. En effet bien qu'il n'aime pas trop s'en servir il en possédait un comme ses compagnons. Il l'alluma et commença les recherches. Une dernière fois son regard se posa sur les trois lettre puis il continua ses recherches.

Sur la croix, éclairé par un rayon de soleil, on pouvait lire les lettres « SDE » …

_**A suivre …**_

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Je sais c'est court mais la suite devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours, trois tout au plus, elle est déjà en cours d'écriture mais je trouvais que s'arrêter là donnait beaucoup mieux.

A bientôt.


	4. Vincent

**Auteur : **Hina Maxwell

**Titre : Aïshite subete nakushite**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam m'appartiennent, et oui, j'en ai de la chance !

Quatre : hum hum désolé de te le dire mais c'est faux … tu ne fais que nous emprunter … 

_T'es sur de toi ?_

Oui, désolé … 

_Bouh … alors on m'a mentit. Donc voilà c'est dit ils sont pas à moi …_

**Genre :** Des mystères, de la confusion, de la romance aussi, un peu d'humour en passant … tout ça quoi

**Couples :** Déjà je peux vous dire qu'il en a … je peux aussi dire que ce sont des couples habituels … maintenant à vous de voir …

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sailor Sayuri :** Coucou toi ! Désolé du retard mais les vacances ne sont pas de tout repos en fait ! Je sais que le chapitre était trop court, je vais essayer de le faire plus long cette fois !

Pour les lettres le D, c'est bien Duo, le S, solo ? Hum, pas sure … Quand au E, tu verras bien !

Pour le lemon je ne sais pas encore, du lime j'en suis sure mais je n'ai jamais fait de lemon encore mais bon je le ferais peut-être ..

Kisu Hina

**Ptite clad :** Voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard ( gomen nasaï ! ). J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours, Bises Hina

**Note :** les paroles _en italique_ sont les pensées d'Heero et celle _**en** **italique gras**_ sont celles de Duo, voilà maintenant bonne lecture !

**Aïshite subete nakushite**

_Chapitre 3 : Vincent_

Duo tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, en pleine recherche. Il avait envoyé à son mentor dès la fin de la mission un échantillon du sang, qu'il avait découvert sur la croix. Le sang étant sec et bien incrusté dans les initiales il en avait déduit que seul la personne portant cette chaîne avait pu laisser ce sang. Il attendait maintenant le rapport de l'analyse de ce sang.

Un « bip » se fit entendre dans la chambre signifiant que le natté venait de recevoir un e-mail. Sans attendre plus longtemps Duo cliqua sur l'icône pour le lire.

« Analyse de sang terminée.

Résultats de l'analyse :

Groupe sanguin : B

Rhésus : Positif

Caractéristiques : Le sang analysé appartient à un individu de type masculin de groupe B, l'ADN de l'individu a été trouvé répertorié dans le fichier « R-315 ». Le matricule de l'individu est 159 462 302.

Aucune autre caractéristique pour cet échantillon, ni particularité, ni maladie.

Fin du rapport d'analyse. »

Un sourire mi-soulagé mi-inquiet fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Duo qui resta un instant complètement immobile avant de se remettre soudain à taper sur son clavier.

« Accès au fichier « R-315 » …. Mot de passe accepté ….

Recherche du matricule 159 462 302.

Matricule trouvée »

Enfin, à nous deux 159 462 302 … qui es-tu ?

« Fiche du matricule 159 462 302.

Nom : Chassin Prénom : Vincent

Age : 18 ans

Caractéristiques : S'est engagé dans la Résistance à l'âge de 17 ans, aucune famille connue. Bon soldat, volontaire et déterminé. Aucun autre commentaire.

Dernière mission : Mission 15 023, en Russie. »

_**Ca c'est bien une fiche d'identité militaire, le strict minimum, juste le nom, prénom et quelques infos qui ne mènent nul part. **_

_**Savoir qu'il est volontaire et déterminé ne m'aidera pas à le retrouver ou peut-être bien que si ? Pff .. bien sur que non. **_

_**M'enfin il a fait sa dernière mission en Russie, il portait donc bien la croix maintenant la seule question qui reste : comment cette croix est-elle arrivée à son cou ? **_

_**Il ne me reste plus qu'à le retrouver et pour ça le seul qui puisse m'aider c'est G.**_

---Dans le salon---

Heero était encore en train de taper son rapport tout en essayant de ne pas penser à Duo et à son attitude des plus étranges. Il n'était pas sortit de sa chambre depuis leur arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, n'avait pas raconté tout les détails de la mission à Quatre, n'était pas venu l'embêter pour essayer qu'il lâche son laptop.

Soudain une porte claqua à l'étage et des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Suspendant son rapport pendant quelques instants Heero tourna la tête pour voir qui descendait l'escalier. Il eut à peine le temps de voir passer une silhouette puis une natte que le porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et que Quatre sortait précipitamment de la cuisine pour courir après Duo.

Haussant un sourcil Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, seulement pour voir Quatre avec l'air ébahi tenant la porte d'une main et un plat dans l'autre.

« Hn ?"

"Ah, Heero … Duo reviendra pour le dîner … il est sorti faire une course…"

"Où ?"

"Il ne m'a rien dit … juste qu'il avait une course à faire, qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible … qu'il serait là pour le dîner …" _étrange_

"Hn »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? D'abord il s'isole de tous soi-disant pour aller se reposer et deux heures plus tard il part en courant sans autre explication que « j'ai une course à faire, je rentre pour manger » … _

_Duo qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Heero retourna à son rapport bien que son esprit soit totalement occupé par Duo.

Après être sorti de la maison et avoir donner quelques vagues explications à Quatre, Duo pris sa moto et pris la direction de la ville.

_**Je me souviens que G a un labo en ville qui a l'accès à plus de dossiers de la résistance, il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'il soit là … **_

_**Vincent Chassin … qui es-tu ? Mais surtout où es-tu ? **_

Un quart d'heure suffire à Duo pour atteindre la ville et le laboratoire du professeur G, connaissant bien son mentor il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver.

« Hey Papy !"

"Duo ! »

Le vieil homme étreignit son élève puis se recula légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

« Toi tu vas me demander un service, je me trompe ?"

"Moi ? Venir vous voir juste pour avoir un service ? Oh professeur comme vous me connaissez … bien !"

"Hélas pour moi ! Enfin vas-y dis-moi la raison de ta venue ici."

"Je dois accéder au dossier complet d'un homme travaillant dans la résistance et savoir où il se trouve à l'heure actuelle."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour des raisons qui ne regarde que moi professeur. Aucun lien avec une mission, c'est juste un service que je vous demande."

"Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?"

"Parce que je suis votre élève favori ? Votre pilote de gundam préféré ? Lui répondit Duo avec les chibis-eyes, parce que vous m'adorez ?"

"Pff, le vieil homme fixa Duo avec lassitude et passa une main sur son visage pour contenir le rire qui lui venait puis continua, d'accord mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude, hein Duo ?"

"Bien sur Doc ! cria Duo en sautant sur le pauvre professeur. »

Duo lâcha le professeur et se dirigea vers l'énorme ordinateur qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il sortit une disquette de sa poche et commença sa recherche.

G le regarda faire quelques instants puis, sachant que son élève n'aimait pas être « surveillé' quand cela concernait ses affaires personnelles, quitta la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Duo éteignit l'ordinateur, récupérant sa disquette avant et quitta la pièce avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Il repassa voir son mentor avant de partir qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais ne posa aucune question, de toute façon elles auraient été vaines.

Bien maintenant à nous deux Vincent … 

---A la planque---

Quatre venait de finir le repas et de mettre le couvert quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment et qu'un certain natté entra en trombe.

« Je suis rentré ! Alors Quatre qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Et …"

"Duo !"

"Quat-chan !"

"Bien maintenant que chacun sait son prénom on peut passer à table ?"

"Wuffyfy ! Alors t'as faim ? Rohh … tu t'es trop dépensé ? Avec Sally peut-être ?"

"Maxwell !"

"Oups … »

Wufeï sortit son sabre et se mit à courir derrière un Duo hilare, ils passèrent devant un Trowa impassible et un Quatre plié en deux tellement il riait.

S'en suivit une course-poursuite dans toute la maison alors que les trois autres se mettaient à table attendant que la dispute se calme ou que l'un des deux soit trop épuisé pour continuer. Dix minutes plus tard on pouvait voir un Duo, toujours en train de rire, arrivé à la cuisine et mettre ses mains sur ses genoux.

« C'est … un bon … entraînement … mais … maintenant j'ai …encore …plus faim, dit Duo entre deux souffles"

"Maxwell … tu paie … rien … pour attendre …"

"Bien sur … Wuffy …"

"Wufeï ! Maxwell, Wufeï …"

"Nope Wuffy, tu portes pas encore mon nom … »

Face au sous-entendu évident et au clin d'œil de Duo, Wufei se mit à saigner du nez et partit en courant à la salle de bain.

_Pas encore ! …alors là non, Chang ne portera certainement pas le même nom que toi, le seul qui puisse le porter c'est moi ! … _

_Wufeï Maxwell ça sonne pas du tout mais alors vraiment pas. Ca fait cloche et c'est moche ! Bon c'est vrai je suis un peu de mauvaise foi mais faut avouer que ça sonne faux … _

_Heero Maxwell … Oui, ça sonne bien…Ca au moins ça fait vrai et puis ça m'irait bien … Yui-Maxwell ? Non, pas assez voyant … Maxwell-Yui … Hum, oui mais je préfère Heero Maxwell … Mr Heero Maxwell, hum … _

_Moi demandant Duo en mariage, lui et moi à notre mariage …la lune de miel …la …_

_Stop Yui ! Jamais en présence d'un empathe, d'ailleurs vu comment il me regarde il a du capter quelque chose .. k'so … _

En effet Quatre avait cessé de rire et regardait étrangement Heero, avait-il bien sentit de la jalousie quand Duo avait fait sa remarque puis de … l'amour ? Venant d'Heero ? Mais surtoutpour Duo ?

Quatre se promit de suivre cette histoire de près et de vérifier si ces impressions étaient fondées plus tard.

Si vraiment Heero ressent quelque chose pour Duo alors je dois m'assurer des sentiments de Duo et si j'ai raison tout finira bien … un happy-end , pensa Quatre

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Duo disparaissait régulièrement et passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, les rares fois où il était à la planque.

Et plus les jours passaient et plus Heero s'inquiétait pour son coéquipier. Dans le même temps Quatre essayait de savoir si son impression était la bonne et l'inquiétude d'Heero , bien que peu visible, l'avait confirmé.

Il avait essayé de parler avec son meilleur ami mais ce dernier faisait tout pour éviter la conversation et quand Quatre arrivait à lui parler Duo semblait toujours ailleurs.

Tant et si bien qu'une semaine après leur retour de leur mission en Russie Heero décida de suivre Duo, officiellement pour le bien des missions, officieusement pour savoir ce que cachait Duo.

Ce jour-là comme d'habitude Duo quitta la maison en début d'après-midi quoique semblant un peu plus préoccupé que les autres jours. Il dit à Quatre qu'il rentrerait pas tard et laissa là ses amis pour se diriger vers la ville.

Après son départ Heero se leva et sortit, sans un mot. Mais alors qu'il allait partir il sentit une main le retenir par la manche de sa veste. Se tournant brusquement il aperçut Quatre.

« Heero, je sais où tu vas et je viens avec toi."

"Hn ?"

"Heero ne fait pas celui qui ne sait pas, je sais que tu vas suivre Duo, je me fous de tes raisons mais je veux venir avec toi »

Heero hésita un instant mais finit par acquiescer et pris la place du chauffeur avant de partir à la poursuite de Duo, sans plus d'explications envers Quatre.

_K'so, je voulais le suivre seul … mais le temps de convaincre Winner et il aurait été trop tard pour ça …et hors de question d'abandonner, je dois savoir où il va …_

Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minute pour atteindre la ville et comme cette dernière n'était pas très grande ils en firent le tour rapidement et repérèrent la moto de Duo garer près du parc de la ville.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans un parc ?_

Gardant pour lui sa surprise Heero se gara et, accompagné de Quatre, se mit à la recherche de Duo.

De son côté Duo était arrivé au parc depuis dix minutes à peine et s'était assis sur un banc tout en observant les alentours. Quand il aperçut une silhouette qu'il reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il n'avait plus longtemps à attendre maintenant, la silhouette devenait de plus en plus clair et s'approchait de lui à pas lent.

**_Enfin … _**

**_Voici le moment que j'attends depuis si longtemps … _**

**A suivre …**

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà voilà … je tiens à dire que je m'excuse pour mon retard mais les derniers mois ont été chargés. Non seulement j'avais beaucoup de devoirs mais j'avais le bac à passer, avec les stress des examens puis des résultats. Mais maintenant que les résultats sont tombés et que la pression n'est plus là j'ai enfin pu écrire …

A part cela j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre,

A bientôt

Hina


End file.
